


Facing The End

by GhostofMakaris (HoennDexHolderOfTheNight)



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: Other, TOME, Terrain of magical expertise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight/pseuds/GhostofMakaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Set after episode 12* *Also posted to Tumblr*</p><p>He wasn’t sure if he was prepared, but it didn’t matter. The end was here.</p><p>            And Chris was actually ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing The End

            He took the device off, rubbed his eyes, and then picked up his phone. He had several unimportant messages. He opened a new group message. He knew he was taking a huge risk. He pressed the ignore button on on the message labeled John. He already knew what was going on.

_I’m about to unban you. Tell me when you can log on._

_-Kirb_

            He would have to explain. This would not go well. He opened up a new message, sent it, then locked his phone. He had things to do. He placed the device on his head and then typed his password in. The past Netking logged in. After unbanning his friends he logged back out. He phone was exploding from the number of messages that had came in. They were mostly from his friends, confusion filling every message. He first answered Webmaster’s panic filled statements and then read Kizuna’s erious message. Then it was time for him to read the group messages.

_I’ll explain later. Meet you guys online_

_-Kirb_

            He sighed as he turned off his phone. Something Kizuna said once rang thorugh his head.

“Get ready for the absolute worst,”

He wasn’t sure if he was prepared, but it didn’t matter. The end was here.

            And Chris was actually ready.


End file.
